


8 December 2017 (?)

by WildexXx



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildexXx/pseuds/WildexXx
Summary: It's a freezing night, and James May hates the cold. Jeremy, on the other hand, doesn't mind it much.





	8 December 2017 (?)

 

James May hated the cold; this was something Jeremy was incredibly thankful for. He inhaled deeply, breathing in May’s scent: musky, old record player and a trace of sandalwood from the aftershave he received from Jeremy nearly a year before. Christmas was right around the corner, and Jeremy racked his brain for ideas, subconsciously tracing a small pattern on James’s back with his thumb. May’s annoyed complaints about the cold had died down an hour or so ago, replaced by soft snores. Clarkson looked at his watch and thought it best if he woke him soon, considering that series two premiered in less than twenty minutes. He had no idea how James could sleep; his own nerves were nearly giving him spasms. He laid close to James, nearly flush against him, his chest against May’s back. He tightened his arm around the other man. James shifted slightly under Jeremy’s embrace, pushing himself closer to the warmth. The warmth alone gave Clarkson a tingling sensation, which was amplified when James shifted closer, his bum now pressed against Jeremy’s groin. He regretted that the night had been too cold for him to sleep naked as he normally did.

 _If anything could help the nerves… Well, this would be it_ , he thought. His mind started to wander, concocting ways he could wake James as well as arouse him; he decided to stick with a classic. He pulled his arm from around James and started to trace a finger against the arm of James’s long johns, trailing it down his side and to his hips. Jeremy stretched his neck forward and whispered in James’s ear, his hand holding May’s hips against him.

“You might want to wake up.” James barely moved but stopped snoring.

“What?” he asked, sleep still in his voice. Jeremy lessened his grip and started to rub the bony area of the other man’s hip.

“The show starts soon. You might want to wake up.”

“I’m tempted to wait until morning,” he said, sleepily. Jeremy leant a little farther and placed a kiss on James’s cheekbone.

“No, I think you should wake up,” he said, kissing an area next to the one he had previously.

“Jeremy,” James said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“You can sleep when you’re dead.” He kissed May’s temple, and then his earlobe, stopping to lightly bite it.

“I should be soon with our track record. And if fate doesn’t kill me, you surely will. Or drive me insane.” Jeremy chuckled deeply at this. His hand went from James’s hip back up to his arm, moving to his chest. He let his hand touch the area lightly, ghosting over May’s right nipple, continuing onto the left. He thumbed it softly through the long johns. James made a noise that still carried annoyance. This did not stop Jeremy. His hand wandered down the plane of the chest, down past his sternum and then past the protruding stomach (something James had been growing increasingly conscious about over the past few weeks). Finally, he reached James’s cock, which he  barely touch through the long john trousers. He was shocked to find just how much heat protruded from the area already; he had also gotten a small sense of just how hard James had grown. He was already sporting a decent semi, which Jeremy cupped with only a slight pressure through the fabric. In truth, he thought he would have a difficult time arousing James, considering how tired May had been.

James shifted in the touch, one thin leg lifting a touch under the sheet.

“Like it?” Jeremy asked.

“Mmm,” James mumbled. Clarkson started to massage him through the fabric and pushed his own clothed erection against James’s arse. He kissed the side of May’s neck, feeling the cock in his hands leap just enough to notice. He pulled back and removed his hand, using it to push James onto his back. The other man’s eyes looked considerably more lively than Jeremy would have suspected a few minutes previously. He moved so he was above James, barely making contact. The only touch was that of their hips and his lips on May’s neck, his tongue occasionally making contact. Once at the collarbone, his teeth closed gently on the area, just enough to cause a jolt through James as well as eliciting a barely audible gasp.

“You don’t take much convincing,” he said against James's skin.

“You’re persuasive when you want to be,” James said, pulling Clarkson’s head up for a still tired but passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Jeremy wasted no time in kissing down the length of May’s body, stopping on his right hip. He could smell James’s arousal through the fabric. He sat back on his knees, groaning at their protest. As the fabric was pulled over the erection and downward, James lifted his hips to allow the trousers to be pulled off altogether; Jeremy heard the intake of breath through his teeth as the cold air hit the warm skin. In seconds, Jeremy moved so he was in-between the two long legs, his hands on both sides of James’s hips. He kissed one side, followed by the other, smiling when James slightly thrust upward insistently.

“If you don’t get with it, the cold is going to kill this,” he said. “I’m not twenty anymore.”

"You're not even fifty anymore.”

“Shut up-“ James’s words were cut off and followed by a deep “Mmmm” when Jeremy placed a kiss on the head of May’s penis, soon taking it into his mouth. His tongue traced from one side, under the head, to the other side, starting to circle it. He reversed the movement and took May in a little deeper. James moaned quietly when Jeremy applied a light suction, licking the bit of the shaft now in his mouth. He placed his hand on the base and pulled his mouth almost completely off, only to bring it back down further than he had previously. He could feel the push of James’s hips into his mouth, trying not to smile at how easily he could arouse James.  
This was a talent he took pride in; occasionally, he would do small, hardley detectable things at the office or during a shoot that he knew drove James crazy. He would wear certain things or whisper something obscene to James that he would do later. He loved breaking down James’s put-together, in control act, and these little things normally tore them down for at least a millisecond or two.

“Jeremy,” James whispered breathily. Jeremy felt a slight movement from above and noticed that James had grabbed the lubricant from the bed stand. He handed it to Clarkson, who had to pull off of James to chuckle.

“You are absolutely shameless.” May didn’t bother to respond. Chuckling again, Jeremy set back to work, spreading James’s legs wider for better access. He traced his tongue from the tip, down to May’s scrotum, taking one side in his mouth before the other. He licked the sensitive skin slowly, making James moan a bit louder. His hand tangled into Jeremy’s curly locks. Spreading James wider for the best angle he could get, he wrapped both arms under May’s legs and held them apart, letting his tongue trail from the scrotum to the small ring of nerves below it. He used his tongue and eventually a finger to work the ring open. He pushed a finger about halfway into James before a shaky voice asked for lube. He decided to take the opportunity. After generously applying lube to his middle and index fingers, he lined them with James's opening, taking him into his mouth and pushing his fingers until they were both fully inside of May. A surprised and slightly pained sound came from James. He slowly pulled out and repeated it, curling his fingers inside of him. Jeremy began to bob his head as he repeated the motion again and again. It wasn’t long until James yelled that he was close and Jeremy pulled off and out of him. May’s legs were shaking, his chest rising and falling quickly and his face flush. His hair was mused where his own hand grasped it. Jeremy pulled off his own long johns before lying on top of James, their erections pressed together. He kissed James roughly and thrust against him. A moment later, he broke away.

“You have two options. I can either pull us both off, or I can fuck you-“

“Fuck me,” James cut him off. His eyes were dark with arousal. If Jeremy hadn’t been just as, if not more so aroused, he would have made a joke about impatience. He kissed James again, feeling for the lube and managing to spread it onto his erection, lining it up to James again. He did not immediately push in. He loved the surprised screams of pleasure and pain he felt certain only he could elicit from James. He felt May wiggle against him, trying to push him in. After kissing James’s neck multiple times in ways he knew would bruise (they weren’t filming so he wasn’t bothered), he pushed into James roughly until he was fully inside. James’s yelp of surprise turned into a loud moan, not far from a pained scream. Kissing him fully on the mouth, Jeremy pulled out and pushed back in again. He felt and heard the moan against his lips. He started a quick and rough pace, soon to stop as he sat on his knees, not completely leaving James.

“Fuck, Jeremy. Come _on_!” James said, almost reaching the volume of a shout. Jeremy pulled off his long-sleeved shirt. He hated the confined feeling the long sleeves and tight, warm fabric gave him in the given situation. He grabbed James’s hips and slammed back in, thrusting form a new angle.

“Fuck!” James shouted again. His moans died down with each thrust and Jeremy knew he was close. He leant back down so his chin rested in the crook of May’s neck, his breath coming out in quick bursts into James’s ear.

“Come for me, James. Fuck, come for me,” he managed, his breath erratic and gasping. Barely five seconds later, he felt James’s body tighten, his hands digging into Jeremy bare back. He came with a loud mix of a scream and a moan that sounded like Jeremy’s name. The quaking beneath, the tight warmth, and the idea of James screaming his name brought Jeremy over the edge a few thrusts later. He pulled out and collapsed on James breathing heavily and relishing the touch of James holding him tightly. Soon the touch turned to James trailing his fingers lightly up and down Jeremy’s back until both of their breathing had evened out. Jeremy decided to check his clock.

“Well, fuck.”

“What?”

“We missed the premiere," he said with a tired chuckle, wiping his face.

“Mmmm. Still tempted to just catch it in the morning,” James said, tiredly. Jeremy could tell he was already starting to doze off.

“I think I might do the same,” Jeremy said. He rolled off of James and pulled him against his body so that they were flush against each other again. He could hear quiet snoring he knew would get louder. It wasn’t long after that he nodded off as well.

 


End file.
